The present invention is related to a serial bus connector terminal main body in which the lead connecting sections of multiple terminals upward and downward interlacedly lie on the upper and lower faces of the lead connecting seat of the plastic main body. A connecting plate is interconnected between a first and a second electric connecting sections of a common terminal and projectively positioned above a sink of the electric connecting seat of the plastic main body. The connecting plate can be easily punched off by a tool.
FIGS. 5, 6 and 7 show a conventional serial bus connector terminal main body. Multiple terminals 42 are side by side inlaid in the plastic main body 41 on the same plane. A connecting plate 43 is connected between two adjacent terminals 42. When tested, the connecting plate 43 is punched off by a tool. The above conventional terminal main body has some shortcomings in manufacturing as follows:
1. As shown in FIGS. 5, 6 and 7, the terminals 42 are side by side inlaid in the plastic main body 41 on the same plane. The connector has a quite small volume so that the clearance between two adjacent terminals 42 is very small and it is hard to perform soldering operation. When an operator solders leads L on the terminals 42, the solder 40 tends to spill to interconnect the adjacent terminals 42. This will lead to short circuit and reduce the ratio of good products.
2. The connecting plate 43 is positioned in a sink 44 of the central seat body of the main body 41 for connecting the two adjacent terminals 42. The sink 44 is very small so that it is hard to perform the punching operation. Moreover, after punched, it is hard for the operator to visually identify whether the connecting plate 43 has been truly punched off.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a serial bus connector terminal main body including: a plastic main body including a central seat section, an electric connecting seat projecting from a first side of the central seat section, an upper face of the electric connecting seat being side by side formed with multiple receiving channels, a lead connecting seat projecting from a second side of the central seat section, the lead connecting seat being formed with a central partitioning board, an upper and a lower faces of the central partitioning board being respectively formed with multiple lead channels, whereby a stop wall is defined between each two adjacent lead channels of the upper and lower faces; multiple terminals, a front section of each terminal being defined as an electric connecting section, a rear section of each terminal being defined as a lead connecting section, the electric connecting section of each terminal lying on one receiving channel of the electric connecting seat of the main body, the lead connecting section of each terminal lying on a lead channel of the lead connecting seat of the main body; and at least one common terminal having a first electric connecting section, a lead connecting section extending from rear side of the common terminal of the first electric connecting section, a connecting plate being laterally interconnected between the front portion of the first electric connecting section and a second electric connecting section, the first and second electric connecting sections respectively lying on one receiving channel of the electric connecting seat of the main body, the connecting plate being projectively positioned above a sink of the electric connecting seat of the main body. When testing the signal, the connecting plate can be easily punched off by a tool. The lead connecting sections of the common terminal and the lead connecting sections of the respective terminals are sequentially inlaid in multiple lead channels of the main body.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: